A Different World
by Yorozuya Gin-san
Summary: What if Zelda accidently played the Ocarina wrong? What happened to Link? How is he going to get back? Set after OoT and TP. Spoliers on TP.
1. Bye Zelda! Hello not home?

A Different World

By Silent Slayer 2000

An:…I need time off of my Journal story for a while I hope you enjoy this! My first Zelda fan-fic on Fanfiction. Thank you!

**Note:**

I'm making this up, ok? So please no comments about what never happened in the game or book. The beginning is little bit about Twilight Princess, and after that, it should have OoT in it. Then, it's mostly made up.

* * *

"Cool! This game is awesome!" A 12 year-old girl shouted to the TV screen, "I love my new Twilight Princess game! Take that Ganon!"

A few minutes later, she cried out in success, "YES! I BEAT GANON! OH YEAH!"

She danced around for a while, then her TV screen didn't show the usual ending credits, instead it said, "Please push A for something fun. Thank you very much."

Obviously, she pushed A, I mean, who wouldn't? Then the screen went hazy, there was a white light, then…nothing.

Her eyebrows knitted together as she shouted in anger, "What? That was it? That was NOT fun. What a rip-off!"

After that said, she was about to push "off" on her Wii, but suddenly the screen came up, it showed Link.

"Cool! Maybe I _can_ have fun!" She sat back down on her couch and started to watch the cut-scene that was happening…

"Hey wait! This looks like Ocarina of Time! COOL!"

As I was _saying_, the cut-scene that was happening…

* * *

It was a bright and sunny day in Hyrule…or at least that's what I would _like_ to say.

"Link! Ganon is about to hit you!" Cried the Princess.

Link pulled out his sword and attacked. He did the helm splitter, the back slice, and the great spin. After a few minutes, which felt like hours, Ganon fell to Link's feet.

"The Triforce of Power was misused by Ganon, it fell to the wrong hands…" Zelda said.

'You know, I feel as though I heard this a million times…' thought Link, but he continued to listen to the Princess.

After the long explanation of why Ganon misused the Triforce and yeah, you probably get it if you played the game.

"Link, I must send you back to your time." Zelda said.

"B-but why?" Link asked.

"You should live your other seven years Link." With that said, she put the ocarina to her mouth and started to play a song. Then, the unimagined happened. Zelda played the wrong song! Uh-oh, this is NOT going to go well…

Link was teleported through a white light; his vision became foggy, then black. After a few seconds later, he could see again, it looked like Hyrule field! Was he back to his own time? He checked and saw that he was still tall; he looked around for a lake or stream so he could see if he really got turned back to a kid.

He walked through a passage and found a small lake, he looked at his reflection. Believe it or not…he was still the same thing. What had happened?

'Maybe I should go ask Princess Zelda. She should know!' He thought.

He headed towards the large castle seen behind the mountains. What had happened? Could Zelda help? Were the thoughts in his head as he walked…

---

"Hmm, how come this game won't let me move Link? Is this cut-scene _that_ long? I'M SOOO BORED…." The girl cried, "I'm going to play later, but there's no "save" option! Maybe I can just turn it off?" She pushed the "off" button, stored her wii, and went off.

---

To be continued…

AN: Why couldn't he call Epona? If that's what you're asking, it's because he doesn't really have the Ocarina anymore and that (in the Twilight game) there weren't any horse grass. (I'm aware that he gets a horse charm at the almost end of the game, which is pretty useless if you ask me, but let's pretend he didn't get it because he returned it before the battle or something. Ok?)


	2. Wait, What?

A Different World

An: Read the author's note at the bottom if you are confused about my story, since my friend who read it (I'm not naming anyone) said she was a bit confused.

* * *

As dawn approached, the green-clad hero was just entering Castle Town. As he went to the Castle Town Square, he said to himself, "Wow, a lot changed…I wonder what had happened?"

He walked south of the Square; eyes were all staring at him. Why did they stare? Was something wrong about him?

He went right to an ally, he saw a sign, and it read, 'Telma's Bar. Open.'

His hand slowly went for the door and twisted the peach colored knob. He entered the said building, and saw a small place with dim-lights, a few tables, some shelves with many different colored bottles each with their own unique labels.

"Meow." A small furry little cat with a pick ribbon around its neck cried.

"Link, great to see you!" A woman behind the bar greeted, she looked about 30-40 years old. She wore a jacket, dress, and she also had her red hair tied up in a pony tail. (1) "What brings the Hero here?"

"Uh, hi. Do you know where I can find Zelda?" Link politely asked.

"Why Link, you should know. I thought you were the one who defeated the monsters in that castle!" The woman cried in disbelief.

"Um…I forgot!" He quickly made up, he didn't want any suspicion. How could he have known where the castle is? It's not like he has ever been here!

"Ok, go back to where you came from, once you see the fountain, you'll know that's the Castle Town Square. Once you're there, go straight up, the guards should let you in since you _were_ the guy who cleared the castle."

"Ok, thanks Miss!" he cried and ran for the door.

"Hmm, 'Miss'? Something's wrong with that boy, right, Louise?" She said to her cat.

The now 'Louise' meowed back to her owner as if she agreed.

* * *

"Ok, go straight…ok, this should be it." Link said as he approached the giant wooden doors.

"Hello Link, here to see Princess Zelda?" A guard asked.

Link nodded.

"Well, don't just stand there, come on in!" He shouted as he pushed the large wooden doors so the boy could get in.

"Thanks!" He shouted as he ran straight for the large castle.

"No problem buddy!" The guard shouted back.

Link ran towards the giant door like walls. (**An**: I thought they were doors, but they aren't.) Before he could open them, a woman opened the door. She didn't seem to notice Link, so she bumped into him. She quickly apologized. She lifted her head up and Link could see she was about 20, and she had long blonde hair, blue cerulean eyes, and was wearing a pink, yellow, and white dress. Before long, he realized that _this_ was Princess Zelda!

"Uh, Zelda." he started.

"Oh, hello Link, what brings you here, should you be back in Ordon with your friends?" Zelda asked.

"I don't know but I need to tell you something."

"What is it Link?"

"Well, it started off you played the Ocarina of Time, then I got here, and then everyone I don't know knows me. This place changed dramatically, and you look different! Where's 'Ordon' anyways?" He explained all in one breath. Impressive enough.

"Ok, ok, calm down Link. I didn't play any ocarina. Are you sure you weren't dreaming? This place hasn't changed since you came here three years ago!"

"What are you talking about? You played the Ocarina of Time. I can't prove it since I don't have the ocarina."

"Did you say, 'Ocarina of Time'?" Zelda asked.

"Yes, you gave it to me when we met so I could stop Ganon! Don't you remember?"

"Link, I don't know how to say this but…I think you came from a different time. World maybe."

"H-how can that be?"

"Let's go to my room, I'll tell you privately." She ushered him to follow, they went up some stairs (2), the entered a room. The room looked quite simple…for a castle. It had a bed, fireplace, wardrobe, table, and a giant window.

"Have you ever heard of the ancient 'Zelda' story? About the legendary 'Hero'?" Zelda asked.

Link just stared at her.

"I'm talking about the Hero of Time, and the Ocarina of Time."

"Wait…you mean the Hero of Time is just a legend? But how can that be? I'm the Hero of Time!"

"As I was saying before, the Ocarina of Time is a very special ocarina. You know that correct?"

The hero nodded.

"Well, I suspect that the Zelda from your time played the song wrong, but that might not be it at all. We don't really know, maybe the Ocarina was broken. The royal family currently doesn't have the Ocarina, the legend says that once the Ocarina was played and the Hero was sent back, it broke into many pieces and were scattered across the land. It does say the Hero was gone, but it didn't say anything about him being a child. So the Hero must be you." The princess explained.

Link just sat there, his eyes were as wide as saucers.

"We have a hero here too, his name is also Link. He saved this place from the Twilight, Zant, and Ganon."

"What's Twilight?" Link asked as he tried to rub his eyes since they hurt from getting that wide.

"All will be known in due time, but I suspect you would like to go back to your time?" Zelda asked.

He nodded.

"Go find the Hero of Twilight first. He lives in Ordon. You may borrow one of the horses from our stables if you like. I will provide you with a map, go to the marked spot and you should be able to find him." Zelda said as she marked down the place with her pen.

"Thank you." He said as he took the map from Zelda.

"You are welcome, Hero of Time."

He left the castle and headed towards Hyrule field. A new journey is about to start!

* * *

(1) Telma's description is a bit weird, I know. I can't really remember what she looked like. Sorry!

(2) Stairs were something I added since, if you played Twilight Princess, you should know that you had to use your double clawshot to get up, but I doubt the Princess of Hyrule went around her castle using a clawshot. She probably knows where the stairs are.

If you are all confused about my story, it is that the OC I made up does not have _anything_ to do with the plot line. She's just there because…I wanted the feeling that she did something. The OC is not being paired with anyone. There is no specified pairing in the story yet.

You might know where this is going…

Please review, any suggestions are welcome. Flames are just used so I can start a bon-fire party. CC is welcome.


	3. Meeting the other Link

A Different World

**An: **…Ok, I finally got this in. I'm so sorry if you liked this story and I didn't update…I was just so happy my birthday is coming. (On the 26th)

Well, enjoy this story while I go crazy over my birthday.

* * *

Link took a midnight black colored horse from the royal stables. The stable workers were polite to him, and did everything he asked. As soon as he got all his things packed and ready, he headed out to Hyrule Field. The field was lush with many plants and bugs. Some bugs were even golden. Although there weren't many monsters on the loose like three years ago. Many did not walk nor ride to Hyrule field without proper weapons; like swords, arrows, and shields. There were still the occasional Keeses in caves, Chus, Bulblins, Bubbles, Baba Serpents, Bokoblin, and Deku Babas. Of course, there were also Hylian Hornets, but not many people cared for them since, if you leave them alone, they won't hurt you.

It was nightfall when he reached Kakariko village. The moon was full, and he had just passed through the bridge connecting Hyrule town to Kakariko. The ride was smooth, even though a few monsters attacked. He managed to fight his way through. His horse was breathing hard; they had been running nonstop for a few hours (1). He led the midnight black horse to a big building to his left. The building looked old, but strong. He entered and found himself in a brightly lighted room. He looked around, trying to see if there was anyone in.

A small girl with black hair approached him, greeting him, "Oh hello, Link! Long time no see! How is your friend from Ordon doing? If you need any help, just ask my father! You look tired, would you like to rest here for the night?"

The Hero of Time was quite surprised at how much the girl could say in one breath, even he can't do that! He politely answered, "Yes, I would like to stay. How much would you like me to pay?"

The girl looked at him as if he grew two heads, "Pay? Are you kidding? You helped out a lot here, this is for free. I'll tell father that you are here." She ran off. A couple of minutes later, a tall man, with black hair, and looks very much alike from the girl came walking from the back of the room.

"Hello Link," He greeted, "How are you doing?"

"Fine, thank you." He replied.

"Yes, it's great to see you. You want to stay here tonight right?"

"Yes, I would even pay if you like."

"Oh no, no cash is needed. After all, you did help out at Death Mountain. Without you, the Goron tribe would still be bitter with us, and the mountain would still be inaccessible."

'The Goron tribe? They still are alive? I wonder what else. Maybe Impa?' He though, and mentally laughed at the though of Impa, being about a hundred years old, greeting him.

"Yes, yes, enough of talking, I'm sure you would like to stay and eat?" The man asked.

Link nodded.

"Go upstairs and there would be a room where you can stay. You can have some food too. I'm sorry if there isn't many people here, it's that no one wants to be here nowadays. I don't know why, but even the Gorons are a bit tense…but none of that. I'll see you in the morning, Link."

Link headed upstairs, he entered a small room, there was a small bed. He shrugged, "Oh well, no use asking for a bigger bed." He said to himself. He put his small rucksack down on the bed, he took off his sword and shield. He stretched a bit. His stomach growled. "Oh yeah, I haven't had anything to eat for the whole day. I'm starved." Link headed down the stairs, he saw the tall man again, and asked for some food. The man told him his food will arrive to his room momentarily. He went up to stairs back to his room again.

A few minutes later, the Hero was feasting on some potato soup, and a giant loaf of bread. He finished it all and gave the bowl to the small girl. He then took out his sword and a small towel and started to polish it.

Another hour passed by, Link was yawning while putting his master sword back in its sheath. He went to bed, and turned off the light.

* * *

It was a bright and early morning. The Hero was awake and ready. He jumped out of bed (not literally, of course) and packed his things. There wasn't much to pack, just some arrows, his bow, a few bottles containing random healing things, some bombs, and finally his sword and shield. He strapped the sword and his shield on his back tightly so that it wouldn't fall off when he was riding. He brushed the imaginary dust off of his tunic and walked downstairs. He greeted and said good bye to the two for their hospitality. He ran to his horse, and untied him. He waved for one last time and he headed south.

* * *

Link was in Hyrule Field, he headed up the wooded bridge. A Bokoblin attacked. The monster lifted his club ready to strike. Link pulled out an arrow, turned it into an ice arrow and shot the monster. The Bokoblin froze on the spot. Link hurried off to the small little entrance to Ordon.

He reached to a small bridge. He looked around and saw a beautiful sight (2), there were mountains, trees, and a cliff…He crossed it with haste, fearing that the bridge ropes would snap and fall to who-knows-where.

As Link crossed the bridge, he saw a small house. There was a man with crazy hair and birds nesting in them.

"Hello, Ordon guy, why are you here, I though you went that was a few minutes ago. How did you change your outfit and hair that fast?" The man asked.

Link ignored the man and speed off on his horse, he speed past a spring. He finally reached a fork in the road. He took out his map that Zelda gave him, checked the mark, and headed left.

* * *

When he took the left route, he saw a small cottage. A young man was standing in front on the said house, and was jumping around with a sword. He was blond, like Link, but less…blond. More like brown-blond. He was wearing a green tunic like Link, but his was more complex. With a lot of brown straps, and with a cool shirt underneath.

Link stared at the other young man with interest. He was wonder why the guy would jump around with a sword. He stared a bit more and saw that he was hitting…a pumpkin thing. A scarecrow? Link's horse stared to trot closer to the stranger without Link's permission. The trotting caused the other man to turn around. He look a lot like Link!

They stared at each others eyes for a minute. Their eyes both as wide as saucers. Then the other guy pointed shaking at Link, "W-why do you look like me? Are you a monster that can change forms?"

"I'm Link. I'm from another time." Link started.

"Let me guess, you want me help? Why does this always happen to me?"

"Uh…ok, I don't know, it's like everything is timed…" Link replied.

"Yup. It's a strange, strange little world we live in." The other guy said, shaking his head.

Link got off his horse, then he noticed the other horse. It was a chestnut color. He recognized it immediately. It was Epona, his horse! He put his horse next to Epona, and then walked over to the other Link. "Let me guess, your name is Link too."

"Yup. Your Link too?"

"Yup. How are we going to tell each other apart?" The Hero of Time asked.

"…I have no clue." The other Link said.

TBC…

* * *

**Me:** Ok…I need help on the Links' names. Or else I'll make them up. You get a chance to decide now.

**Ocarina Link:** Wow, what am I going to be called? Why are you so mean?

**Me:** I'm not mean! Just not very nice! sulks in corner

**Twilight Link:** Ok, please review. While…we leave the author alone and sulk.

(1): Wow, just a few hours. Ok, you really expect that Hyrule would take a few minutes to get around? Well, obviously it should take a while to get some where.

(2): I'm not kidding, I love Zelda games because of the beautiful backgrounds…yeah, I'm weird.


	4. Of names and secrets

A Different World

By: Silent Slayer 2000 (me)

**AN:** Uh…I'm really sorry about all those spelling errors and such. I was…not thinking…like I ever think. I'm really, really sorry. Please enjoy this chapter, and hopefully, you won't kill me!

**Disclaimer:** …Do I need to put this up? I mean, this is a place where you put fan stories.

* * *

"How about… Twilight Link?" Link, from this world asked.

"Ok, what about me? I think Ocarina Link sounds kind of weird." The other Link commented.

"How about…Hero of Time Link?"

"No. No. Too long." Link said. He wanted to bang his head against the table, he so wanted to. His brain is starting to melt! (Or at least seemed like it)

The two Links were in Twilight's house. He kept some soup in his fireplace, so the two were eating like pigs. The two were thinking up a name for themselves, so far Twilight Link thought up his name, Twilight. They were actually using their brain muscles to think! Wow, what a new discovery. They never seem to be the kind to think. I mean, they always just jump in while Midna and Navi were telling them what to do.

"Ok, what about just Hero?" Twilight (Link) asked.

"Uh, Hero Link? So you're going to walk around calling me Hero?" Link asked, "You sound like Sheik."

"Who's Sheik?"

"Someone I know. Now come on, what about, Time?"

Twilight was quite curious of whom this "Sheik" character was, but the other Link seemed to not want to talk about it. Maybe he'll ask later. "Time sounds weird. I still think Hero would be more appropriate."

"Fine, my name would be Hero, and yours will me Twilight." Hero said.

"Finally. I thought my brain would melt!" Twilight said. "You sure are picky."

"I think mine already exploded." Hero said. "And I'm not picky. I just want a name that sounds right, not weird."

"Right. Right." Twilight said, and then he whispered, "Picky."

"I heard that. That's why I have ears." He pointed to his long elfish ears.

"Right. Right. Sorry. Who's Sheik?" Twilight asked again.

"No one. Just an imagination. He's not real." Hero said coldly. "He's just a trick to deceive Ganon. He was never real."

"Harsh." Twilight thought. "But why? Why was there a Sheik when he doesn't exist? What was he used for to deceive Ganon? How?" Many thoughts and questions filled his mind.

"We should go to bed. It's night time." Hero said.

"Fine, let me finish the soup I was eating." Twilight said as he scooped a bit of the whitish colored soup into his mouth, "Dang, it's cold. I left it for too long…"

"Now who's picky?"

"I'm just stating the obvious, not being picky." Twilight argued.

"Right, right. Where do we sleep?" Hero Link asked.

"You can sleep on the mat I used to sleep on." Twilight said as he finished the remains of his soup.

"Sure, but where do you sleep?" Hero asked as he walked over to a small blue mat in the corner of the cabin.

"Don't worry about me, you sleep first, ok?" Twilight said, "I'm going to…clean up."

"Ok, then. Call me when you need help." Hero said as he "snuggled" into the mat.

Twilight stared at Hero for a long time to make sure he was asleep. Then, after making sure Hero was asleep, Twilight walked over to a black metal box. He slowly opened it. Inside was a black stone. It had red lines glowing on it. Somehow, the stone started to levitate on its own when Twilight opened the box. He softly touched the stone with his finger. Murmuring softly in some strange language his body turned blackish. After a few seconds instead of the Hero Link, there was a large gray wolf with a green tint on his tail and head. There was the Triforce marking on his forehead. He had a blue earring on his left ear (?).

The large wolf shook his head, and then he slowly "climbed" down to the basement.

* * *

"Incase he finds out." The human Link thought.

"Who cares?!" The wolf part of him growled.

"I don't want another enemy." The human argued.

"I'm only listening to you because we share the same body." The wolf snarled, "Or I could've killed everyone in my way by now."

"Shut it." Twilight mentally shouted.

* * *

Hero saw something strange. He saw a wolf in Twilight's basement. A sleeping one. He was staring….for an hour.

The large grayish wolf stirred. It opened one of it eyes. The wolf's eyes are bright blue, like Twilight's. Its ears perked up when it saw the Hero of Time. Then the wolf slowly crept deeper into the darkness of the basement.

Hero kneeled down. He held out his left hand. "Hey, come." He softly said. Link was quite used to wolves. In the Kokiri Forest, there were lots of wolves. Some good, some bad. The nice ones were usually pups. Link loved to play with the small pups from time to time.

The wolf in Twilight's basement didn't budge. It just looked into Hero's eyes.

"Those eyes…you look familiar." Link whispered, "Here, here, come."

The wolf started to move.

* * *

"Don't move!" The wolf being in Twilight's head growled.

"I have to. We can't stay here forever!" Link cried.

* * *

"Hey. Come on." Hero whistled.

* * *

"He's treating us like a dog! Let's kill him!" The wolf growled.

"No! No killing the Hero of Time! Who knows what would happen!"

* * *

The wolf crawled cautiously, head hung low. Hero crept a bit closer to Twilight. When he got close enough, he slowly reached for Twilight's head.

* * *

"He's going to harm us! Attack!" Wolf Link shouted.

* * *

"I won't hurt you, ok?" Hero said. He petted Twilight Wolf Link's head. "See? I'm not going to hurt you."

The wolf "smiled" at Hero.

Just then a voice was heard from the front door. "Link? Are you there? You left the door opened, and I'm just a little worried. Hello? Link?"

* * *

"Oh no! Ilia! She's going to see a wolf and Hero! And she's probably going to get Hero mixed up with me!" The human Link panicked.

"Ilia? …The human you always talk to, correct? …You know she's pretty--"

"No time! What are we going to do!?!"

* * *

"Link? Is that you?" The voice was headed towards the basement….

* * *

"Crud." Was the last thing Twilight said before the voice got even closer.

* * *

**An:** Yea, I'm going to leave it at that. When Twilight was talking as a wolf form, it means that he's talking in his head, ok? The wolf is the wolf part of him. Now you don't expect him to know wolf things like digging and sensing things when he's been living his life as a human for about 17 years, right?

**Next Time: Ilia is coming!** What's going to happen? Will Twilight Link's secret be revealed? Or will his secret live on? How would Hero Link react? Find out on the next chapter!


	5. The Helmet

A Different World

**An:** Sorry it took so long. I was busy on Deviantart so now I should update a bit more frequently? Now, where were we?

* * *

"Link? Is that you?" Lila asked; she peered into the basement.

Swiftly, Wolf Link "grabbed" Hero Link by the tunic and pulled him into the shadows.

"Link? I guess you aren't here. What was that noise I heard then? Hmm, maybe there are animals here? Nothing Link can't handle! Well, better put these here!"

The Links heard the door close. Twilight closed his eyes and tried to sense for anything. He opened his eyes again, coast clear. He head butted Hero out of the shadows.

Hero tried to straighten his tunic, "Sheesh! What was that all about?" He stared at Twilight. Twilight stared back. "What?…oh! You're a wolf! You can't speak, how silly of me."

"_The human is pretty stupid._" The beast part of Twilight said.

"_That's not nice…_" He answered his beast self. "_But I have to change back_." Twilight went deeper into the basement shadows. He thought up the spell and he transformed back.

Hero stared at awe. "I wish I could do that…" He mumbled to himself.

"Trust me, you really _don't_ want this power. Everyone would run away from you." Twilight, now human, said. He brushed the imaginary dust off of his tunic.

"Well, I _was_ a little surprised to see a wolf in here."

Twilight looked sad, "Sorry I didn't tell you earlier. I just don't want you to hate me and think I'm a monster."

Hero smiled, "Being a hero is tough, eh?"

Twilight smiled back, "Totally."

"So… are we going to stay here forever?" Hero questioned.

"Oh, right." The two made their way upstairs. Hero looked at the table, "Hey Twilight! You got a package thing on your desk!"

Twilight looked at the package, "Perhaps Lila wanted to give this to me?" He opened it.

"What _is_ that?" Hero asked.

Twilight was speechless.

"Twilight!"

The other Link snapped out of the trans. He carefully picked up the item. It was a helmet like object. It was broken a bit, but he could make it out as a helmet. One side covered the eye, the other didn't. The top was empty.

"W…where did Lila get this?" Twilight muttered.

"What do you mean? It's just a helmet!"

Twilight faced Hero, "Just wait a moment, stay here, ok?" He ran out the door.

"What's his problem?" Hero asked to no one in particular. He peered out the window, "…Maybe I can play with Epona for a while. I'm sure Twilight doesn't mind."

* * *

"Lila! Lila!" Twilight called out.

Said girl turned her head, "Link?"

"Lila!" Twilight panted, he was running hard.

"Link, it's good to see you! I didn't see you this morning so I thought you left town today or something!"

"I need to ask you something." Twilight said slowly.

Lila frowned, "What? Is something the matter?"

"Yes. Where did you get that helmet?" Link asked. (Since Hero isn't here, he is referred to as Link for now)

"Oh, a knight gave it to me when I was in the springs. He said that I should give it to you!" Lila replied.

Link looked bewildered, why on earth would Zelda give back _that_ helmet?

* * *

"I'm bored." Talo said.

"You don't think we are?" Beth said.

"Let's ask Link if we can play with him then." Malo suggested.

"Alright then! Let's go!" Talo cried.

"But… But guys! Link might be busy!" Colin said.

The others ignored him.

"Ok… I'll go too!" Colin followed the other kids.

"There there, Epona. I know I'm not like Twilight, but we can be friends too, right?" Hero said to the horse.

Epona whinnied.

"Ah! There you are Link!" A childish voice shouted.

Hero turned around to see four kids. "Hello." He greeted. "_These must be Twilight's friends…_"

"Link! Can you play with us?" Talo shouted.

Hero smiled, "Um… sure why not? What do you want to play?"

"Oh! Show us your sword moves again!" Beth cried. "Please Link?"

"Oh, ok…" Hero said. "_Wow, so people from here enjoy sword playing than games? Wow, the world sure has changed!_" He thought.

"Show us the jump attack!" Talo said excitedly.

"That one is pretty hard, Talo. Do you think Link can do it?" Malo asked his brother.

Talo grinned, "Of course he can! He's Link! Come on! Show us!"

Hero looked uneasy, "Ok." He concentrated on the scarecrow. He jumped and hit the scarecrow; the pumpkin of top smashed into little pieces.

The kids cheered.

Colin watched from behind a tree. "Link's so strong and brave. I hope to be like him someday too!"

Meanwhile, Twilight was running home. He was hoping that he'll leave with Hero for a while to see Zelda again. "Hero!" He shouted. Then he realized that the kids were there. "Darn… if they see me then…." He had an idea. He took out the stone that he had kept in his pocket. "Let's hope they don't panic…" Twilight transformed himself.

Hero was still uncomfortable, "Ok… spin attack… you guys should step away."

Just then, a wolf howl was heard. "_Twilight…_" Hero thought.

"Gah! Was that a wolf howl just now?" Talo cried.

"I'm scared…" Beth said.

"Now, now, since wolves are coming out, why don't you guys go home? I'm sure it is nothing I can't handle!" Hero lied with ease.

"Thanks Link!" The three kids ran back to town.

Colin looked around, "Is Link really going to kill a wolf? Maybe I should tell dad… wait!" He saw a wolf and Link. "What is Link doing?"

Twilight, still in wolf form, stood in front of Hero. "What? We're going to leave?"

Colin watched with amazement, "Link's friend is a wolf?" He ran off to tell the others.

Twilight spoke to Epona. Epona whinnied and "nodded".

"What?" Hero asked.

Epona got to Hero and nudged him. Hero realized, "Oh! You want me to ride you!" He got on. Twilight barked and ran. Epona followed. "Wahh! Hey! Hey! Wait! I don't think I'm on the seat correctly! Wait!"

* * *

**AN:** Yay! I finished this chapter! Hopefully no one hates me and will review. 


End file.
